Not So Fake Fake Marriage Au
by PaperPrince
Summary: Hux is very happy not being in a relationship with his roommate and best friend Kylo Ren. But when Kylo faces deportation, they find themselves re-evaluating their co-dependent lifestyle. What is marriage really? Two people who want to spend the rest of their lives together. So what difference does it make if you take sex away from the equation?
1. The Problem

"Sorry what?" Hux choked on his lemonade mid sip, spilling some down the shirt he'd spent ten minutes ironing earlier that evening. Dabbing at the stain with a napkin he frowns, annoyed. With a sigh he resigns himself to launder everything at the end of the night.

Wardrobe crisis averted he returns his attention to the tall blonde he has spent the last half hour or so shouting at. The shouting has more to do with the terrible din of drunken musicians partying than anything else.

"I asked if you and Kylo had fixed things yet." Phasma asks repeating her question with an eye roll as she stares down at him, a pair of thick silver heels adding to her already unnatural height.

Hux stares up at her confused. "What are you on about? We're fine. Wait- did he break something and hide it again?" He says annoyed by her prying. Personal questions were almost as bad as parties in Hux's opinion. So being interrogated at a party by a drunken gossip queen reluctantly calls a work friend is pretty much his idea of hell.

Phasma gives him an irritated look and flips her short hair back. "He did tell you he about his visa problems right? And how they might kick him out of the UK? That idiot did tell you, didn't he?" She asks taking a swig of vodka straight from the bottle, her red lipstick marking the glass.

Hux shakes his head. "No he didn't." He replied dumbfounded. This is the first he's heard about this and Kylo tells him _everything._ Hux is Kylo's best friend not Phasma. He shouldn't be the last to know he thinks curling his hands into fists. "How did you know?" He asks his curiosity winning.

"I have my sources. Guys are jerks like that aren't they? They'll send you dick pics and hound you for quickies but refuse to talk about their problems." She says with a sigh and a shrug.

"I wouldn't know. Kylo and I are merely friends." Hux corrects pulling out his phone to send Kylo an urgent text. Phasma must have misunderstood. Kylo _loved_ London. He'd never leave.

Phasma laughs and pats his shoulder. "You're a terrible liar Gingersnap. I know you two live together. Everyone in the Orchestra does."

"So? Lots of people have flatmates."

"You've only one bedroom!"

"London is expensive." He replies as Phasma rolls her eyes at him. Hux shrugs, by now he's used to people questioning his and Kylo's relationship. It never does any good to explain, so he doesn't bother.

"So what are you and your boyfriend are going to do?"

"Don't call him that. And I fail to see how this is my problem." He adds his stomach twisting horribly as he leans against a kitchen counter for support.

"Oh. Well. You know." She says twirling her hands about. "You fix all of Kylo's problems. You're like his overprotective mama bird. He was a real fish out of water when he first came to London, but now he's almost charming in a strange sort of way."

"I just did what any normal person would do." Hux replies resisting the urge to scratch his palms or hit her.

"A normal person would have ignored Music Director Snoke's request and let Kylo adapt or die to London by himself." She says with the mild sort of envious resentment everyone has towards those who play the same instrument better then themselves.

"He had Euros! And nowhere to stay! Besides that was ages ago."

"And yet he's still living with you. Deny your relationship all you like but all you've done this evening is talk about Kylo. The first thing you asked me was if I'd seen him about."

"Because I'd lost him." Hux protests. Kylo had been dragged away by his pal Knightly almost as soon as they had arrived at the party. "If I knew where he was I wouldn't be skulking in the corner with you. No offense."

Phasma swots his arm again, seemingly unaware of the pain she inflicts as she does. "pfffh." She says her cheeks reddened by the alcohol. "I think it's sweet. He talks about you constantly too. It's distracting. A violinist and double bass together. Maybe one day you'll make some little violas." She snorts at her awful joke, causing several dancers to glance in their direction.

Hux ignores her drunken rambling. It wasn't anyone's business what he and Kylo did or didn't do. He tries calling Kylo but it ends up going straight to voice mail. Knowing his flatmate his phone is either lost, dead or broken. Sighing Hux scans the crowded room, hoping Kylo is still somewhere in the small flat.

"Relax Hux." Phasma says handing him the vodka. "He probably just didn't want you to worry. You'll work things out with immigration in no time. "

Hux takes a sip before remembering he doesn't drink. "I'm not worried. I'm still assessing the truth of the situation." He tells her biting his lip as the alcohol burns his throat. Kylo can't go back to America. His job is here. His friends are here. Hux is here.

Phasma leans forward and pets his head. Hux flushes belatedly aware he's said that his thoughts aloud. Phasma practically beams at him as she messes up his neatly styled hair.

"You'll feel better if you get some dick. Kylo will feel better too."

"I don't want his dick."

"Of course not. You're a good boy who goes to church." Phasma says taking her bottle back. "Hey that's an idea. Make it official. Then Kylo has to stay."

Hux stares at her momentarily speechless. "That's not quite how immigration works. You know." He stutters finding his voice.

"Please! It's high time you put a proper ring on his finger. You've known each other what three years now?" She adds finishing the vodka.

"Four. Kylo arrived in May. And he has a ring already. A Purity ring."

"Oh, I always wondered what that tacky ring he wears was for. You two are quite a pair. It's a wonder you have any closet space at all." Phasma laughs loudly at herself.

Hux reminds himself he doesn't hit women, especially ones like Phasma who would surely hit back harder.

"Hux?" Interrupts a voice, one Hux has been dying to hear most of the evening. Kylo. "Hux. Mitaka's cat had kittens." Kylo slurs drunkenly his faced flushed. He smiles boyishly as he holds out a small ginger cat toy for Hux to inspect.

Hux finds himself smiling back despite Kylo's drunkenness. "Where on earth did you get that? And what have you been drinking?" He asks turning to the sink to get Kylo some water. It's not like Kylo to drink.

"Can we keep it please?" Kylo mumbles wraping one arm around his shoulder.

Hux frowns. "Just for tonight. Then we'll return it. Come on. Time to go."


	2. The Solution

It isn't the hum of early morning traffic or the chime of the nearby church bells but rather the familiar and annoying buzz of Kylo's mobile that draws Hux from his thoughts. As he fumbles to silence the phone Hux notices the sun peeking in through the gap in the curtains and realises he has spent the whole night wondering and worrying about Kylo's predicament.

The problem in question lies sprawled beside Hux, sleeping peacefully on his side his head resting on Hux's expensive body pillow. Beside the big lump he calls a flatmate lies the toy kitten from the night before. A toy Hux now realises probably belongs to Mitaka's niece. A small twinge of guilt blooms in Hux's chest and he resolves to make Kylo return it later.

Despite the guilt and worry Hux cannot help but appreciate how Kylo looks asleep. Shifting closer Hux runs his hands through dark messy hair and tries to imagine having his bed to himself again.

When they were newly living together it had been homesickness that brought Kylo to his room in the dead dark of night. Curling up beside one another wasn't something they had really talked about but it was a comfort at first and by now it was strange custom, the sound of Kylo's breathing a soothing lullaby.

Hux watches Kylo sleep and tries to imagine living with someone else, a stranger invading their space and sleeping on the sofa bed. He shudders at the impossible terrible thought and traces the moles along Kylo's face with his index finger. How would he function without Kylo? Without his best friend, partner and protector?

Anxiety claws at Hux's chest, paralysing him.

Kylo cannot leave. The same thought circles around in Hux's head. Kylo cannot leave. It would be like giving up his antianxiety meds.

Hux turns his conversation with Phasma over in his head again. Ignoring all her ridiculous advice regarding sex, she isn't completely wrong.

Kylo needs a valid visa in order to stay in the UK. One of the easiest ways to get one is to get married to a UK citizen. And Hux just so happens to have dual citizenship. If they were married, Kylo could totally stay with him in London and nothing would have to change at all. It would be perfect.

 _Except_ his strict Irish Granny would probably turn over in her grave at the thought of him marrying another man.

Not that he had been terribly fond of his Granny. Not that his granny had met Kylo. But marriage was sacred. It was what he believed in his very core.

Hux had no problem with people marrying whoever they wanted. He'd voted for everyone to have right after all. But he knew that marriage was between two willing adults and it was forever. As he mulled the idea over in his head he became more and more aware that it was quite a high price to pay in order to stay in the country. Especially when he'd expect Kylo's fidelity and give nothing in return but his ridged principles.

Rationally Hux knows he's being selfish, offering marriage simply so Kylo will stay. But, he hopes biting at his bottom lip, that maybe Kylo wants to stay. Maybe he's hoping Hux will come up with some brilliant plan to allow him to stay. If he looks at it that way and ignores all the rest, religion and what not, then it makes perfect sense.

Hux pulls his knees up leans his head on one arm and sighs. Overall it is a terrible, terrible plan. One that Kylo might not even like. And yet, he's going to share with Kylo anyway.

As soon as he wakes up that is.

Hux watches Kylo sleep, his stomach full of bugs and other horrid creepy things. Ever since last night's conversation his world seems to be crumbling like a castle made of sand.

He picks up the phone again for distraction. He fiddles with the camera and finds a photo album full of photos of the two of them. Somehow it makes the pain in Hux's chest worse. Is he a fool to try and fight the waves of change?

Hux takes a photo of his sleeping friend, so he has something tangible just in case. It can be a memory he can hold onto, a private treasure. He uploads it to the cloud and makes a mental note to show Kylo later. Providing they're still speaking of course.

"Hux?" Kylo yawns, blinking awake slowly and shaking Hux from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Hux replies finding his voice with great difficulty.

"Don't ever let me drink again." Kylo rolls onto his stomach, and looks up at him like an overgrown cat.

"Of course." They have so much to talk about and discuss. And yet. Hux doesn't know where to start.

"I'm hungry, let's go get some pancakes. The fluffy kind with syrup." Kylo asks capturing Hux's hand with his own.

His hand is large and warm. Hux flounders unused to the touch. "No. We don't have money for pancakes. Someone spent thirty pounds on god knows what at Lush. You know we're on a budget." He snaps instinctively.

"You found out?" Kylo replies looking at him with big surprised eyes.

"I get an alert whenever you use our credit card."

"Hux I just wanted to get you a present." Kylo pouts ridiculously. "I got you bath bombs so you'd unwind."

"Oh. Well. Thanks." Hux stutters, his heart just about ready to burst. He feels his face growing red but it doesn't matter. That right _there_ is why he needs to keep Kylo around. "I suppose we can share some pancakes." He offers squeezing Kylo's hand gently.

Kylo smiles back at him. "That sounds great." He lets go of Hux's hand suddenly. "I'm gonna go shower." He says turning away leaving Hux unanchored.

"Kylo wait." Hux grabs the back of his pyjamas. "Phasma told me everything last night."

"Oh." Kylo replies softly, surprised.

"I think I can help."


	3. The Proposal

Hux bites at his lips as Kylo sits back down on the edge of their bed.

"So what is your master plan?" Kylo asks, curious.

Hux opens his mouth and finds himself suddenly wordless. Despite all his thinking the night before he hasn't actually prepared a speech. He stares at Kylo's hands, sees the familiar band on his hand and realises he has no ring to give him. _Is that important?_ - _How_ _ **do**_ _people propose?_ In real life and not in movies, that is. Hux wonders suddenly and wishes he had prepared some more. - _People don't just get an expensive ring on a whim and spout poetry do they?_ It seems foolish and embarrassing. Certain to fail. To be thrown back in the wooer's face if their partner is not on the same page.

Hux clenches his fists. If rings and fancy words are how proper proposals are meant to go, then Kylo will be sorely disappointed.

 _...Of course we aren't dating_ , he reminds himself taking a steadying breath. He isn't in passionately in love. So, it's not really a proper proposal. He doesn't need jewellery or practised lines. It's more of an offer. A discussion. A conversation between two friends.

Hux licks his lips and lets out all their air he has been holding in his lungs. Emboldened his eyes find Kylo's face at last, meeting sleepy eyes and a befuddled expression.

"Hux?" Kylo questions moving closer, his strong thigh accidentally brushing against Hux's thin knobbly knee as he invades the other's space. "Are you okay?"

Hux realises he has been silent for far too long. That the moment is passing as Kylo's patience wears thin.

"You can't go back to kriffing Tatooine Kylo. You said yourself it's a hell hole filled with mobsters. Just think what they might do to you next time!" He blurts angry at the thought of Kylo leaving. He sweeps hid fingers along Kylo's scar and curls his hands into fists. _It isn't fair,_ He thinks uneasy at the thought of parting.

Closing his eyes he takes a measured breath.

He's a perfectionist, so of course he can't help but wanting to do things perfectly. He opens his eyes, puts a hand on Kylo's wrist and starts again. "I'm not good at this sort of speech so forgive me. I don't want you to go back to America because you're important to me. I suppose the most important person in my life." His cheeks heat as his words ring in his ears. He had not realised the depth of his feelings for Kylo until he had said them aloud.

Kylo opens his mouth to speak. To interrupt.

"-Shush. I'm not done yet. This might sound strange but it's not a joke. I think you should marry me." Hux adds forcing himself to speak about his emotions.

Kylo stares at him dumbly, his mouth slack.

Hux waits for him to reply. To say something. To laugh. To do something. As he waits, his anxiety builds. Perhaps he hadn't used the right words. Perhaps it was a terrible idea after all.

Kylo leans forward and pats the top of Hux's head.

"You usually have fox ears when I'm dreaming." Kylo says frowning, clearly confused.

Hux struggles to hold back his laughter. "You're not dreaming eejit. I'm serious." He says his accent showing. He pauses and looks away.

"Isn't this sort of thing considered a sin?" Kylo asks having sat beside Hux on a hard cold pew most Sundays.

Hux shrugs and looks at his hands. "I'm willing to risk it." Heaven, that is. He shrugs again. "There are worse things I could do." He replies knowing that Kylo matters more than what his priest thinks.

Kylo runs his fingers over the promise ring and looks over at the door to their room. He is quite for a while. "When I was a teen everyone got these rings. You're meant to give them to the person you marry I think. Where I'm from that's meant to be how you do things. You fall in love and you get married and you have kids. When I was younger I thought I'd meet my best friend and marry her and please my parents." He pauses trying to find the right words to explain.

Hux feels sick with anticipation. He had suspected. Hoped maybe. But could never bring himself to ask Kylo directly.

"Love… Attraction… I've never felt those sorts of feelings for anyone. My parents and my grandparents all married young. They had kids by the time they were my age. That's why I got this ring I guess. To have an excuse." Kylo sighs. "I tell people I'm waiting but…" Kylo shrugs his shoulders. He turns his head and Hux realises his eyes are filled with tears.

Hux finds himself wrapping his arms around Kylo's big shoulders and tucking his head underneath his chin. "What are you crying for you big baby?" He chides gently unable to keep the smile from his face.

"Because I cannot be a good husband to you…"

"How do you know? You've never been married before." Hux replies wiping the tears from Kylo's eyes.

Kylo clings to him desperately. "You must love me so much Hux. To do this for me. And I. Your friendship is vital to me. But-" Kylo presses his wet face against Hux's chest staining his pyjama top. "But. I can't be your lover. I am sorry. I do not want to hurt you."

Hux cradles the back of Kylo's head gently. "Don't be so ridiculous Kylo. This has nothing to do with love. I don't want or need a lover. I'm a catholic prude. I get uncomfortable just getting undressed. I don't want anything to change between us. I simply want you to stay."

Kylo stills in his arms. "Do you really mean that?" He asks quietly biting his lips.

"Of course. We're the same Kylo. Broken and lonely and messed up." Hux says stroking his dark hair. "And that's why we should get married. Because we understand each other." He says brushing his lips softly over Kylo's cheek, aware of Kylo's childish fairy tale beliefs regarding romance and marriage and true love. "Consider my offer at least." Hux asks aware that there isn't much of an alternative.

Kylo nods pressing his nose into Hux's neck. "I will meditate on this." He promises.

* * *

 _In case it isn't clear Hux and Kylo are both ace but Hux is more uncomfortable with intamacy (especially when he doesn't instigate it) while Kylo is more of a clueless romantic and believes the things he's read and sees on television and he's been waiting for that aha moment where he sees someone and falls in love at first sight._


	4. The Pears

Hux wakes with the sensation of something cold against his cheek. Groggy and confused he blinks awake slowly, realising he had fallen back asleep following his complicated proposal. He has just begun to feel guilty, remembering Kylo had wanted to go get pancakes, when he turns his head to find a fresh green pear on his pillow.

Hux rubs his eyes believing himself to be still asleep. The pear remains where it lies beside him. Confused Hux sits up slowly to find there are six more pears on the bed, neatly arranged in a pile beside him. Obviously it is the work of one person, but as to why, Hux doesn't understand.

Getting up Hux pulls on his dressing gown and goes to find Kylo.

"Hey so what the hell is this?" Hux asks eloquently, walking into the living room one of the offending pears in hand. Across the room Kylo sits with his instrument seemingly practising.

"I bought you pears." Kylo explains without explaining anything.

"So I see." He pauses trying to figure out the puzzle. "Why?" Hux asks trying to remember when if ever he had asked Kylo to do such a thing for him. His mind draws a blank.

"It is a Naboo tradition to give pear blossoms to your intended." Kylo explains playing something softly as he speaks. His face turns red and he looks away. "This was all I could find at such short notice." He says nodding his head in the direction of the pear.

Hux walks over to the dining table and sits on the edge. "I see. You couldn't just wait for me to wake up to tell me yes in a normal way could you?" He smiles as he chides, pleased Kylo has accepted.

Kylo pouts at him. "It's traditional. My grandfather had pear blossoms shipped all the way to America when he married my grandmother. She wore them in her hair. I've seen the pictures."

"I see." Hux says feeling himself blush. _It was sort of flattering in a ridiculous sort of way. Perhaps that was the point of proposals._

Kylo stares at him expectantly.

"Well I can't wear this." Hux adds biting into the fruit for effect. He's not a girl, he shouldn't swoon just because he has a fiancé all of a sudden. "I suppose it makes a good proposal story though." He says the gears turning slowly in his head. "Yes that's how we should tell it. You got me the pears and put them in our bed and I was mad and then you got down on one knee and proposed."

Kylo looks across at him confused, bow in hand. "But you proposed earlier?"

Hux nods. Aware it does change things around a little. "Yes but mine was not as romantic." He says taking another bite of the fruit.

Kylo begins to protest but Hux cuts him off. "Immigration will like this version better. We've got to really sell our relationship. Make them believe we're madly in love so you can stay." He says hoping he sounds unconcerned by the challenge.

"Oh. Right yeah." Kylo replies, worry clouding his handsome face.

Hux gets up and pinches Kylo's good cheek. "Don't worry. It will be fine. We know plenty about each other, we've four years of memories and we can fake the rest if need be."

Kylo nods. "I wasn't worried about that." He ducks his head and puts his instrument carefully away. "It's just. It occurred to me. Just now. We're going to have to tell people right?" He shrugs.

"Ah." Hux freezes. He hadn't thought of that either. _Of course they can't just keep this wedding a secret can they? No. Of course not. That would be far too suspicious_. Hux will have to tell people. Have to introduce Kylo as his fiancé, as his husband. His stomach tingles warmly at the thought.

"I suppose the sooner we tell people the better. After all we've a wedding to plan." Hux pauses. "Fuck. We'll have to have a wedding. A big proper one." Hux frowns deeply at the realisation. Costs suddenly start to mount up in his head. Rings, venue, photos, food, flowers and so on. Hux has seen wedding shows on the television, enough to know that it's going to be expensive. Especially in London. He glances over at Kylo who is watching his meltdown with concern. At least they already have decent suits. He takes a deep breath, and relaxes his shoulders. There must be some guides to wedding planning online.

It's fine. They'll sort something out even if it does eat up most of the nest egg he's they've been saving.

Hux picks up his phone. "I'll just change our relationship status on Facebook. That's the easiest and fastest way of telling everyone." He says changing his status from it's complicated.

He's about to save their status when Kylo interrupts. "-Wait, isn't that a bit impersonal? Shouldn't we tell our family first?" Kylo asks biting his lips.

"Family? What family?" Hux asks remembering with a sudden stab to the heart that his family, his father is gone.

Realisation dawns on Kylo's face. "Shit sorry."

"Its fine, you didn't mean to upset me." Hux softens, putting down his phone and walking over to Kylo. He wraps one arm around his neck and perches on top of Kylo. "He'd have probably made a big fuss. Given one of those bone crushing hugs where you can't breathe. That Christmas I brought you home dad made such a big feast we couldn't finish it all. He didn't say anything but I could tell he really liked you."

Kylo smiled and stroked Hux's cheek. "I really liked him too." He put his arms around Hux and held him in a tight embrace. "You know he asked if I was your cushlamachree once." Kylo says mispronouncing the word terribly.

"Of course he did." Hux replied pushing Kylo away just a little so he could wipe at his damp eyes. It's reassuring in a way, to know that his father approved of this. "I suppose you are my cushlamachree you know. It's a good thing." He adds looking at Kylo's dumb face. "Now let's get that breakfast."

* * *

 _The stuff I said about Pear Blossoms is kind of made up- it is used in weddings (sometimes) and according to Victorians symbolised lasting friendship which I thought was quite appropriate. But I'm mostly referencing Anakin's awkward pear flirting from the prequels._

 _Cushlamachree- is apparently is an adaptation of the Irish Gaelic cuisle mo chroidhe, literally, "vein of my heart". I like the idea of Hux knowing lots of traditional irish terms of endearment and using them because no one knows what he is saying._


	5. Permission?

Sorry for taking so so long to update, I honestly forgot to post this chapter on . Honestly I'm more into A03 now.

* * *

Later, after a celebratory breakfast out and several cups of tea, Hux is somewhat calm and content, lying across the sofa, his head resting in Kylo's lap. On his stomach rests his newly minted wedding folder along with several wedding magazines filled with pretty glossy pictures. Hux flicks through the magazines, searching and analysing everything to do with weddings.

In the last few hours, Hux has evaluated that having a big fancy wedding – disregarding the absurd cost, wouldn't really suit him and Kylo. Nor would simply going and signing the paperwork (as efficient as that would be it wouldn't be substantial enough, not for Hux and not for immigration). No the situation calls for something simple, tasteful and yet elegant as well.

He is beginning to think he has a plan more or less in place when Kylo snatches the pink highlighter from his hands. Hux looks up from his work with a half amused frown.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm sitting right here you attention seeker." Hux teases leaning forward to retrieve the highlighter with one had while the other moves to smooth the look on Kylo's face. "If anything you should be helping me. I mean it is our wedding." He adds.

Kylo bits at his lips, a bad habit Hux can't remember who picked up from who when stressed.

"What's wrong?"

"-Hux, babe- when are you going to ask for permission for my hand?" Kylo asks

Hux blinks at him. "What?" He says processing Kylo's words.

"No. You can't be serious." He says reading Kylo's face and realising that he is. Hux sighs and sits up. "You're a grown adult. A thirty three year old man." He folds his arms. And then unfolds them and pokes Kylo in the chest. "I'm not asking your father or grandfather or maiden aunt anything. The whole _point_ of getting married is so you can stay in the UK with me instead of moving back home and working for their shitty family business. Give me one reason why I should ask your family."

Kylo looks at him with those deep dark troubled eyes. "You don't understand." He says. "We need my family's blessing. It's traditional."

"To hell with tradition!" Hux snaps his mind beginning to frazzle. The cost of one plane ticket from America is more than his entire wedding budget. He looks at his elegant wedding plans and despairs at the thought of dozens of brash Americans invading their flat and looking down on him.

"Hey- Hey. Stop that." Kylo says pulling Hux's hands away from tearing at his folder.

Hux leans against his chest tiredly.

"My family aren't that terrible you know."

"No I don't know." Hux bristles. "Because you never talk about your family except when you mumble in your sleep." Hux replies frustrated with his handsome man-child.

Kylo brushes a hand gently through Hux's hair.

"So what are the Ren's like? These odious music haters? I'm sure you mentioned something about the- oh so serious family business once. What do they sell? Wookiee-cookiees? You're not secretly heir to a massive fortune are you? Because if not I don't see how we can afford to ship your family over here for the wedding."

Kylo huffs. "Yes and no."

"Which bit did I get right?" Hux asks looking at Kylo curiously, still leaning casually against his chest.

"Practically none of it. -Just the bit about the family business."

"What? You are a cookie millionaire?!" Hux exclaims startled.

"I wish." Kylo shakes his head a smile blooming across his lips, his shoulders relaxing. "My family's more complicated than that sadly." He runs a hand through his thick luscious hair. "Do you remember what you said about Tatooine?"

"That it's a dangerous stink hole?"

Kylo nods and looks away, his large hands twisting in his lap. "Right well my family sort of own it."

"A whole city? How?" Hux stares at him disbelieving.

"Have you heard of Darth Vader?" Kylo asks.

Hux shakes his head.

"He's the head of the Tatooine mob, my grandfather."

Hux's eyes widen and he somehow falls off the end of the sofa with a thud. "The mob?" He repeats, possibly concussed. He checks his new folder for damage and slides a few pictures back.

"Are you okay?" Kylo asks looking Hux over.

Hux nods. "Yeah. Fine. I just misheard you. I thought you said your family were in the mob."

"I said my family are the mob."

"Hell and damnation." Hux swore.

"-The Tatooine mob." Kylo corrects, getting up to help him up. "Careful. Careful. It's a lot to take in, I know."

* * *

Also I'm sorry but I'm not really updating this fic anymore sorry. Maybe one day.


End file.
